winx_club_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitzi
Mitzi é a rival de escola e vizinha de Bloom em Gardenia. Socialmente ambiciosa a uma falha, ela passou a maior parte de sua vida tentando ser a garota mais popular em Gardenia, muitas vezes irritante através de sua incessante jactância. Mitzi vem de uma família rica e espera obter qualquer coisa que ela quer. Temporadas 1ª Temporada Mitzi aparece no Episódio 1. Ela é uma rival de escola, e uma vizinha de Bloom em Gardenia. Bloom está muito irritada com seu senso de auto-imposto de superioridade em geral. 2ª Temporada Ela é vista novamente na 2ª temporada. Ela convida Bloom e o Clube das Winx para a festa de Halloween, com a intenção de jogar uma brincadeira no Clube das Winx, apesar de sua tentativa, sai pela culatra, graças à Pixies. 4ª Temporada Mitzi é vista muito mais na 4ª temporada. Ela fica chocada (e possivelmente com inveja) ao descobrir que Bloom está executando um negócio bem sucedido: o Amor & Pet. Quando Mitzi adota um animal de estimação a partir do Amor & Pet, ela não sabe que os Feiticeiros do Círculo Negro tinham colocado um feitiço sobre esse animal. Ela está em grave perigo quando seu animal de estimação cresce, mas Brandon salva. Pensando que Brandon tem sentimentos por ela, e ele parece bonito em seus olhos, ela o beija na bochecha. Isso irrita e marca o ciúme da Stella. Mitzi então tenta estragar o relacionamento de Stella e Brandon, mas seus esforços revelam-se inúteis. Ela está sempre encontrando maneiras de estar com o Brandon. Mitzi começa a ter muito ciúmes de Stella quando ela vê que Brandon está sempre com ela. Ela e suas amigas Sally e Darma, com ciúmes da popularidade das Winx e do fato que elas são fadas, aceitam uma oferta a partir dos Feiticeiros e se transformam em fadas obscuras que começam a atacar as Winx e as pessoas de Gardenia, fazendo com que elas tenham sentimentos negativos e odeiem as Winx. Usando seu positivo Believix e ajudando as pessoas de lá, as Winx fazem com que os poderes das trevas de Mitzi e suas amigas enfraqueçam e desapareçam, transformando-as em seres humanos normais que não lembram o que aconteceu com elas. 5ª Temporada Mitzi aparece com sua irmã mais nova, Macy, que está segurando a Lilo, uma planta mística que tem um grande poder. Apesar do fato de que Mitzi nunca conheceu as Trix antes da série, ela também é revelada apoiando as Trix em capturar a Lilo, e derrotar as Winx. No final, as Winx param as Trix de ficar com a flor Lilo. Appearance Civilian Mitzi has long black hair, parted on one side. Along with fair skin and eyes covered with dark blue glasses. Mitzi wears a green tanktop with a single line being yellow in color with small cut-out sections going down the center. She also wears khaki capris. Dark Fairy Form Mitzi's hair is worn in low pigtails, resembling Stella's original fairy form. Held with very thin silver pieces. Her glasses have turned a dark magenta color, while her outfit consist of a dark green tanktop with long pink un-attached sleeves, a purple skirt with dark green straps, and above the knee dark magenta stockings/socks and dark green boots with purple platforms. Halloween Costume Mitzi wears a dark purple-blue tanktop and skirt with very long pieces of cloth streaming from the skirt, along with knee length dark pink-purple pointed toe boots and a small pumpkin purse. Dark Mitzi's Powers As a Dark Fairy, Mitzi has powers. She has the same abilities with her two friends. Her known powers include: *'Flight:' She can fly with her Dark Fairy Wings. *'Telekinesis:' With dark energy. She can levitate a whole car. *'Dark Energy Projection:' She projects purple energy that can destroy obstacles, set fire and paralyze others. *'Negative Energy: '''It is not really a power but it is something she includes in herself as a dark fairy. Trivia *Mitzi's 4Kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Musa, Icy, and Digit. *Although Mitzi appears in the first two seasons, she does not appear in Nickelodeon's Winx Club specials, yet she was introduced in Season 4. *''Mitzi is a name of German origin and which means "bitter", which actually suits her personality as she often has a bitter attitude towards most people. *It is revealed that Mitzi has a sister, as shown in Season 5, whose name is Macy. *She is a fan of the Trix. Category:Personagens Category:Winx Club Category:Inimigos Category:1ª Temporada Category:2ª Temporada Category:3ª Temporada Category:4ª Temporada Category:Humano Category:Personagens Femininas Category:Terra Category:Personagens Menores Category:Fadas Obscuras Category:5ª Temporada Category:Gardenia Category:História em Quandrinhos